A new lease on life
by ClassicPurpleRoses
Summary: What happens when a girl goes for a run? What happens when Jasper finds her injured? What secret is she keeping? How is the Pack involved? Disclaimers inside & first attempted Twilight Fiction.


( **A\N-** I only own my OC and plot, Stephanie Meyer owns all. Please excuse mistakes\errors. First attempted Twilight fic, Please read and review. Please do not post to any social media site because I see this as plagiarism!

OC Information

Name-Anna Maya Grace(Called Maya for short)

Age-18, a senior at La Push High

Personality-She is reserved when people first meet her, but then she becomes friendly and helpful as well as outgoing.

Looks-5'2, ombré hair and she has mild acne. Her ears are double pierced and has a rook on her left ear. Her hobbies include photography and being an equestrian.

A new lease on life

Chapter 1

(Jasper's point of view)

I had just finished hunting when my ears perk up on a soft, but pain filled moan. I immediately know I have to do something. I also notice that she's dropped her cell phone and it's going off. I debate whether or not to answer it, I choose the latter.

(Meanwhile in La Push, Embry's point of view)-I had tried to contact Anna for the past half hour, and have gotten her voicemail many times. I decided to ask around the pack to see if any of them had heard from her.

(Quil's point of view)-I was sitting in class, with at least ten minutes until the bell rang, when I heard Sam's voice in my head-I knew that couldn't be good. After I excuse myself for a bathroom break, I walk down the hall and when I see the coast is clear, I get into my truck and drive to the reservation. After a fairly short drive, I make my way to Sam's house hoping to get answers of what the emergency was. After he notices that Claire is in Sam's house he begins to think the emergency is about her, though when he sees that she's laughing and smiling, he feels at ease. Shortly after giving Claire a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he turns towards Sam and goes into the adjacent room to find out what was happening. A few moments later, Embry and Leah enter the room. Leah is the first to ask about Anna, who is a pack friend and when Embry explains that he hasn't been able to contact her, that's when we all decided to patrol the woods.

(Embry's point of view, twenty minutes later)

I knew it had to be about Anna because I hadn't been able to reach her in several hours. Leah went with Sam towards to the upper part of the woods, knowing in order to get to my home she'd have to venture through that part of the woods. I just hope that she's not injured. At least we trusted Carlisle to a fault and that was mainly due to the fact he saved Jacob. As I got in with Jacob, we decided to go towards the Cullen's house and hoped she'd be there. As I approached the driveway, a flash of silver then black fur caught my eye. Of course Sam knew, but how did Leah know about Anna being missing? But then I remembered how close they are. We all questioned Leah about what she was wearing so we could go look for her. When she told us she was wearing a familiar hoodie and her favorite black Nike sneakers,we immediately knew to phase and quickly.

(Meanwhile, Anna's point of view)-I woke up in a room and my head was pounding,then I remember I went running and must have hurt myself somehow-but I don't know how I got here. Then, I remembered that I was supposed to be going to a fish fry with the pack tonight. I didn't mean for everyone to worry about me, especially Embry. He and I had been friends since I'd moved to La Push when I had started Kindergarten. Through the years, he's been my best friend, and he's helped me many times. I hoped he's not forgotten about me, because I feel exposed in this strange house and my sense of direction is not very good at night. Eventually, I dozed off and then when I woke up, I looked into the eyes of the man who called himself Jasper. I quickly excused myself to go to the bathroom where I removed my hoodie to reveal my camisole. After that, I go back downstairs towards my pack and find my emergency toothbrush and toothpaste. As a general rule, I always have my pack on me while running. I search my pants pockets for my phone, but I can't find it there, so I check my pack-no phone. "Oh Crap, What have I done with it?" I thought quickly, but then I see Jasper coming towards the sofa and says, "Looking for this?" He says, holding up my flip phone. I sigh in relief as I scroll through twelve text messages-most from Embry, one from Leah and eight from Sam. Jasper must have noticed my discomfort because looks into my eyes while asking, "What's wrong?". "I need to go back, my friends are worried." He looks at me sympathically saying, "It's dark now, you might get lost again." I sighed, knowing that was best. Jasper finally leaves to let me to rest on the sofa, despite Carlisle and Esme urging me to take a guest room.

(Several hours later, Embry's point of view)-I still hadn't heard from Anna, and it was getting closer to the hour that I was to patrol. Sam had said that there is a possibility that I could see where she is because she's a pack friend and knows about our powers. She doesn't know that we can listen into each others conversations when we've phased. It was around midnight when I picked up on her scent-then I realized she maybe in danger due to the fact that I also smelled the cold ones. A lump gathers in my throat and I wake up Sam with my thoughts. He was being the sensible one, as he reminded me that she runs usually at dusk because she knows we patrol the woods every night. Even though he was reassuring me, I definitely didn't feel that way. I sat in my bed awake and when the sun rose, I decided to go look for her before school started at eight o' Clock. I quickly phase and head towards the direction of the Cullen home.

(Anna's point of view)-The sun had finally rose and the house was strangly empty but I knew this was possibly my only chance to find Embry. I quickly grabbed my pack and camera bag and ran as fast as I possibly could. Shortly, I run into a solid body and as a result I toppled over. My green eyes look up towards the person who offered me his hand and I realize it's Embry, so I'm at ease. "Are you alright?" He asks me, looking me over for any marks or blood that weren't covered with wound dressings. He looks at me and then asks me what led me to get lost, but I knew I couldn't tell him the whole truth and that made me feel guilty.

Should I keep or scrap?


End file.
